Explorer's Guild
https://docs.google.com/spreadsheets/d/197ihbwGhhxHxlmRzyP2WIdBbwH1ZIkMU8L5ZWvT3Pd0/edit?usp=sharing History Started as a simple guild welcoming people to join a caravan of explorers that explore the world. It soon grew to the point where it had the funds to declare itself as a full fledgling kingdom to explore and work with other cities. Its primary goals are to eventually discover all the resources on the known map and open friendly trade with all kingdoms equally. The Kingdom has been disbanded as the new planet of Iakresh opens up. The original founder gathered as many of his people and resources as he could and distributed the rest of the wealth to the rest as they set out to explore the new world. Geography As a nomadic kingdom, The Explorer's Guild is generally always on the move and visits terrains of any type, from underground to underwater and eventually even the sky. Inhabitants People and beings of all alignment and state of living are welcome in the kingdom so long as they follow the laws set up by the kingdom and whatever other territories they enter. Asylum is granted to those on the run rarely as The Explorer's Guild prefers to stay neutral in the geopolitical climate. Military and Capital Punishment The military is comprised of willing volunteers to defend the settlement should it come under attack. The Explorer's Guild prefers to take a pacifist stance on the topic of creating its own armies, but will change if it feels like the world order has become such that it needs to be more capable of defending itself, Those who break the laws of The Explorer's Guild are usually subject to exile, simply being left behind as the rest move on. The kingdom cannot afford to imprison those who would not follow the simple laws it has. Religion, Magic, and Technology Religion in The Explorer's Guild is free and open to any. Worshiping any alignment of deity is allowed so long as you follow the kingdom's overall rules. Should another kingdom have a problem with this, The Explorer's Guild will respectfully stay clear of their borders and move on to different lands of more accepting people. Magic is widely accepted in The Explorer's Guild and is respected for its craft. Advancement of magic is looked into for ways to achieve the dreams to be a kingdom that roams over all land, sea, and air, but technology is more so looked into for this so that i may be given to the wider public that may not be gifted in the use of magic. Technology is the ultimate goal of The Explorer's Guild. It is a kingdom that seeks to use it to gain its own advantage in the modern magical age, allowing it to access all types of terrain including those that lie in dead magic lands. Technology is currently being studied and advanced so that the everyday person can eventually use it. Laws * Uphold your agreements * Do not cause danger to the caravan and kingdom * Do not commit treason * Be honest with who and what you are * Don't be racist * Speak the truth Category:Nations